Un cambio de vida
by The Harley Davidson Lady
Summary: Inuyasha es un joven de 19 años que estudia en la universidad para un día trabajar en la empresa con su padre y su hermano. Su novia es la tipica chica popular y hueca que se suele encontrar en la secundaria y su mejor amigo es un gran pervertido, pero todo cambia cuando llega la sobrina de su ama de llaves , una joven que le muestra un mundo diferente y le enseña a amar.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha era un joven de 19 años de edad, su familia estaba compuesta por su hermanastro Sesshomaru y su padre Inu Taisho. Su madre había muerto poco después de que el naciera, en cambio la madre de Sesshomaru había ido de viaje a Europa hace ya varios años dejando a su hijo a cargo de su padre.

Inuyasha estudiaba en la universidad para algún dia poder trabajar en la empresa de su padre junto con este y Sesshomaru.

Chapter 1

Cierto dia se encontraban Inuyasha y su mejor amigo Miroku volviendo luego de una larga mañana de clases cuando decidieron sentarse en uno de los bancos de la plaza y disfrutar del dia.

Miroku: Inuyasha, descansemos un poco… Luego vamos por el auto

Inuyasha: a mi no me engañas Miroku, siempre que nos sentamos aquí tu comienzas a gritarle a cada mujer que pasa delante. No estoy de humor como para pasar vergüenza contigo.

Miroku: vamos inuyasha! Solo un ratito ¿si?- y viendo que su amigo no cedia decidió recuerrir a la mejor cara de perrito que conocía.

Inuyasha: vamos Miroku, deja de hacer eso no va a funcionar- pero Miroku no le hizo caso-¡Miroookuuuu! ¡Por favor para!..

Miroku: …

Inuyasha: ¡demonios! Tu ganas Miroku pero saca esa maldita expresión de tu rostro- Instantaneamente al saber que había ganado, su rostro cambio a una sonrisa inmensa.

Luego de un largo viaje en avión, Kagome sintió que ya no aguantaba el peso de sus piernas. Hubiera sido mejor usar su moto Harley Davidson Nocturnar, pero no podía llevar sus dos maletas allí y no quería correr el riesgo de perderlas en el camino o peor…¡rayar su precioso bebe!

Por suerte no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa en la que vivía su tia Kaede. Al morir sus padres, Kagome había tenido que abandonar sus preciosos viñedos, ya que su tia era su tutora y no podía abandonar su trabajo. A pesar de tener un hermano que poseía una inmensa fortuna, Kaede nunca había aceptado un centavo de el. Con su trabajo de mucama decía que estaba bien, la familia para la que trabajaba la trataban muy bien y al ser mucama cama a dentro, solo gastaba una pequeña parte de su sueldo.

Mucama, esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Kagome, ahora que sus padres habían muerto ella había tenido que gastar gran parte de su fortuna en pagar las deudas que su padre había dejado y la otra parte la había invertido en el cultivo; por eso ahora debía trabajar con su tia, ya que solo poseía solo el dinero necesario como para poder pagar las cuentas de la casa y la escuela, para todo lo demás necesitaba el sueldo que le pagarían. Ojala la cosecha fuera buena, asi podría ganar mas dinero que el necesario para el próximo cultivo y podría extender el terreno para lograr mas ganancias y finalmente lograr dejar de trabajar y alquilar un departamento hasta que cumpliera los 18 y pudiera irse de nuevo a su adorada Hera (ese era el nombre del su terreno).

De pronto un par de silbidos y gritos hicieron que Kagome abandonara sus pensamientos:

-Hermosa señorita, ¿no desearía tener un lindo hijo conmigo? (seguro ya saben quien es)

Inuyasha: Miroku, nunca cambiaras u.u

Miroku: inuyasha, tranquilo, hablando la gente se entiende. Ademas no me pude resistir, ¿no ve lo hermosa que es?

Inuyasha que no había visto a la joven, dirigió su vista hacia ella y la observo detenidamente. Llevaba un short gastado color blanco algo corto pero no demasiado, una remera del mismo color de tirantes y una campera de cuero negra que tenia arremangada; en sus pies llevaba unos de esos zapatos con tacon que se encontraban a la moda de color negro y su cabello se encontraba suelto y con parte de ellos había hecho una trenza en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Ademas de vestirse bien era muy linda y su sonrisa resultaba muy contagiosa.. ¡un momento! ¿sonrisa? ¡se estaba riendo de lo que había dicho Miroku! Y no era una leve sonrisa, sino que se reia a carcajadas, definitivamente esa chica le agradaba.

Inuyasha: oye Miroku, ¿no se esta riendo de ti?- al volver su mirada a su amigo y ver la expresión de asombro y decepcion de Miroku, Inuyasha no aguanto mas y comenzó a reir de la misma o peor manera que la joven.

Miroku: que crueles que son los dos T.T

Inuyasha: perdón amigo.. jaja… es que… jajaj ….tendrias que haber visto tu cara! Jajajajaj

Miroku: ¿Por qué no hablamos con ella?.. tal vez se estaba riendo de otra cosa

Inuyasha: ¿Qué seria mas gracioso que un pervertido que le pide a una mujer que no conoce que tenga un hijo con el a los cuatro vientos? Jajaja

Miroku: ya no te rias u.u.. tal vez se acordó de un chiste y ya.

Inuyasha: no lo creo

Miroku: pues no perdemos nada con averiguar

Inuyasha: pues te acompañaría pero..


	2. Chapter 2

**TODAVIA NO PUEDO CREER QUE ALGUIEN LEYO MI FIC! ANTES QUE NADA...**

**GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAA AAAAAACCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAA AAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!, DESPUES DE ESO LES VOY A CONTAR QUE HABIA ESCRITO ALGUNAS COSAS PARA QUE QUEDARA EN CLARO QUE MIS PRINCIPALES CARACTERISTICAS SE DEFINEN EN TORPE Y MAS TORPE JAJA, LES HIBA A CONTAR ALGO DE MI TORTUGA Y CACTUS MUERTOS Y LAS MALDITAS PROFESORAS DE MUSICA Y ARTISTICA QUE ME QUISIERON DESAPROBAR, AL FINAL SOLO ME LLEVE ARTISTICA JEJE U.U PERO EN FIN GRACIAS A MI ENORME ENORME ENORME ENORME Y ¿QUE MAS? A SI!... ENORME TORPEZA! BORRE LO QUE HABIA ESCRITO Y ASI FUE COMO ROMPI EL POBRE CONTROL EN UN ATAQUE DE FURIA T.T EN FIN AHORA ESTOY VIENDO LA PROPAGANDA DE LA TOSTADORA DE PAN ATMA Y TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE COMER TOSTADAS CON MERMELADA... MALDITAS PROPAGANDAS! **

**VOLVIENDO A LO IMPORTANTE ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUE ENSERIO ALGUIEN HAYA LEIDO MI FIC! SOLO LO HABIA ESCRITO POR PLACER Y CUANDO SE ME OCURRIO HUSMEAR UN POCO EN MI FIC PARA VER QUE TAN MALA ESCRITORA SOY, (LLEGANDO A LA CONCLUSION DE QUE SOY MUUUUY MALA T.T) Y ME ENTERE DE QUE HABIAN REWIEWS (Y NINGUNO ME AMENAZABA DE MUERTE) NO CABIA DE LA ALEGRIA :D POR LO QUE COMO DESDE HACE TAAAANTO TIEMPO PUBLIQUE EL FIC Y NO HABIA ESCRITO NADA HACE TAAAANTO TIEMPO, LOS RECOMPENSARE!... COMO RECOMPENSA,, LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, CORRECCION UN LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGOOOOOO SEGUNDO CAPITULO, EN MI HUMILDE OPINION :D**

**CREO QUE NO HACE FALTA DECIRLES QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, POR ESO PERDONEN LOS ERRORES! **

**AH! ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE!... INUYASHA Y COMPAÑIA NO ME PERTENECEN, Y HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE LUCRO (OBIAMENTE) ME ENCANTAN LOS FICS Y TENGO DEMASIADA IMAGINACION (MALDITA IMAGINACION POR TU CULPA TENGO MALAS NOTAS!-.-QUE? NO ES VERDAD! SI TIENES MALAS NOTAS ES PORQUE EN VEZ DE ESTUDIAR TE LA PASAS ESCUCHANDO MUSICA Y LEYENDO FICS!-.-DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALISTE?!-.-ESO NO TE IMPORTA!-.-A CLARO! PORQUE ME IMPORTARIA QUE UNA VOZ EN MI CABEZA ME ESTE CRITICANDO?-.-RESPUESTA SIMPLE! ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA-.-QUE NO ESTOY LOCA! AHORA DISCULPAME PERO ME VOY A ALIMENTAR A MI UNICORNIO-.-QUE ESTUPIDEZ ESTAS DICIENDO?-.-O.o ES VERDAD-.- AJA..-.- ME OLVIDE DE IR A COMPRAR LA MALDITA COMIDA UNI-CHOW!-.- IDIOTA..-).**

* * *

Miroku: ¡Inuyasha por favor! Te prometo que no pasaras vergüenza. Hazlo por tu amigo, yo siempre aguanto las escenas que hace tu novia por ti!

Inuyasha: oye, no digas eso de Kikyo!

Miroku: Inuyasha, sabes que no miento. Kikyo siempre arma escándalos por nada, anoche en el bar hizo un enorme drama porque creyo que estabas con otra mujer cuando tu solo estabas pediendo algo para beber a la camarera. Todavia no entiendo por que sales con esa mujer

Inuyasha: bueno tal vez es un poco melodramática, pero es mi novia y punto.

Miroku: esta bien amigo, olvidemos el tema de kikyo… ¿vamos a hablarle a la jovencita?- "pondré mi mejor cara de cordero degollado para que venga conmigo, a una niña asi de hermosa no se la ve todos los días ¡no puedo perder mi oportunidad! ¡no la dejare escapar!"

Inuyasha: ¡hace rato trato de decírtelo Miroku! ¡la chica se fue!

Miroku: ¿Qué? ¿¡por que rayos no me lo dijidte antes!?

Inuyasha: hiba a decírtelo antes pero ….¡entonces se te ocurrió empezar a cotillear de mi novia! -.-

Miroku : entonces vayámonos ya T.T -"¡demonios! ¿Por qué me sale todo mal a mi?

Luego de terminar de reírse del tonto comentario que escucho gritar a un hombre que según ella de seguro estaba demente o algo por el estilo, Kagome decidió tomar un taxi, ya que estaba demasiado cansada.

Al llegar a la dirección y luego de pagarle al taxi, Kagome quedo asombrada por el lujo del lugar. La mansión era blanca y estaba rodeada de unos arbustos perfectamente cortados; poseía dos caminos de piedras blancas, uno llevaba a la puerta de la mansión y el otro, y mas grande, rodeaba la casa, Kagome pensó que ese era el que seguramente llebava al porshe.

-"bueno Kagome, llegaste. ¿Cómo estará Kaede? Hace tanto tiempo que no la veo, ojala siga siendo igual de agradable que siempre..¡pero que digo! Seguro sigue siendo igual de amable, nunca cambiaria"

DING DONG ( ese es el timbre, algo patético lo se U.U)

¿?: lo lamento no queremos comprar nada

Kagome: no es que..

¿?: ¡que no queremos nada!

Kagome: ¡pero si yo..

¿? :¡ no me haga llamar a los guardias para que la saquen!

Kaede: ¿ pero que sucede aquí?- al hacercarse a la puerta y ver a la joven que esperaba con sus maletas y con una cara de pocos amigos en el rostro, la reconoció inmediatamente y no pudo evitar llorar y lanzarse a ella para abrazarla- ¡mi niña!

Kagome: kaede…- le sorprendió que Kaede estuviese llorando, pero luego se dio cuenta de la situación, ella lloraba porque sus padres habían muerto- ¡te extrañe tanto!- luego de abrazarla lo mas fuerte que pudo, se irguió ( ya que tuvo que estar un poco inclinada para abrazarla por dos razones: 1_ kaede era bajita. Y 2_ ella llevaba unos tacones que eran bastante altitos) y sonrio ampliamente a la anciana- ¿Cómo haz estado?

Kaede: Muy bien mi niña- y luego diriguiendose a la mujer que se encontraba en la puerta y parecía petrificada- ¿Por qué gritabas tanto Kagura?

Kagura: es que … yo..

Kagome: no te preocupes Kaede, solo me confundió con alguna vendedora..- al ver el rostro extrañado de su tia kagome sonrio y dijo- por las maletas

Kaede: aah!.. sin embargo esa no es razón para semejante alboroto , espero que no se repita Kagura- y dirigió una mirada fulminante a Kagura.

Kagura: si señorita Kaede- "maldita mujer, no se creería tanto si no fuese porque es el ama de llaves y yo solo una simple mucama, pero que no se fie.. le voy a hacer la vida imposible a esa niña que dice ser su sobrina"

Kagome: Kaede, ¿podrias mostrarme mi cuarto? Es que tengo que ir a buscar a mi bebe y necesito dejar las maletas.

Kaede: claro mi niña, pero tengo una idea mejor. Tu dame las maletas y ve tranquila que yo te las dejo en tu habitación y cuando llegues te la muestro

Kagome: ¡muchas gracias kaede! Me voy a buscarla por que ya no aguanto un minuto lejos de ella, hasta luego

Kaede: no es nada, si quieres date un paseo y luego vuelves.

Kagome: gracias lo hare- y diciendo esto la joven se fue corriendo a buscar un taxi.

Kagura:-"¿¡un bebe!? Se nota que esa niña si que es tonta"

Inuyasha: hogar, dulce hogar- y diciendo esto se tiro en el sillón enorme de su casa dejando todo tirado en el suelo

Miroku: ¡al fin llegamos!

Inuyasha: hubiésemos llegado mas temprano si no fuera por tu culpa

Miroku: no me arrepiento de nada, luego de ver tantas preciosuras en la plaza.. lastima que se me escapo la mejor u.u

Inuyasha: aunque no se hubiese ido, no habrias tenido oportunidad con ella Miroku.. si se rio a carcajadas de ti. jajaj todavía recuerdo tu rostro jajajaja

Miroku: ya Inuyasha

Kaede: Hola mis niños, ¿Cómo le due en la universidad?

Inuyasha: bien Kaede, oye…. ¿Qué son esas maletas?

Kaede: ¿no te contaron?

Inuyasha: ¿Qué me tenían que contar?

Kaede: veras Inuyasha, la hija de mi difunto hermano vendrá a vivir aquí ya que soy su tutora legal y yo no quería dejar la mansión. Hable con el señor Taisho y me permitió que se quede, además le dio trabajo ya que ella va a necesitar el dinero para su colegio…

Miroku: ¿colegio? ¿señora Kaede, acaso su sobrina es una bella jovencita?-"cuando kami cierra una puerta abre una ventana"

Kaede: si mi niña tiene 16 años, este año cumple sus 17. Pronto la conocerán, con su permiso voy a ir a prepararles algo para comer

Inuyasha: no te ilusiones Miroku, apuesto lo que sea a que no es nada linda

Miroku: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Inuyasha: e visto fotos de Kaede de joven y no era nada atractiva

Miroku: pero ella no es hija de Kaede, sino de su hermano

Inuyasha: pero lleva la sangre de Kaede por lo que debe ser la nerd mas fea del mundo.

Miroku: ¿estas dispuesto a apostar?

Inuyasha:-levantandose inmediatamente y poniéndose frente a frente a Miroku- ¿ que apostamos?

Miroku: pues, el que pierda se da un clavado en la pileta publica..

Inuyasha: eso no es nada

Miroku: con el disfraz de conejo de la fiesta pasada

Inuyasha: ve preparándote para el agua conejito!

Miroku: no lo creo, tu preparate

Inuyasha: aahh.. Miroku, Miroku creo que vas a perder..

Miroku: yo creo que el que perderá aquí eres tu

Inuyasha: pues ya lo veremos, mientras tanto vamos afuera a esperar a la nerd

Miroku: me parece bien

Luego de darse la mano ambos fueron corriendo afuera y esperaron, luego de unos minutos escucharon el ruido de una moto hacercandose.

Ambos quedaron con la boca en el suelo por la que vieron. Una joven con un short roto y muy corto negro y una musculosa suelta de Guns and roses se estaciono delante de la puerta con su flamante Harley Davidson Nocturner. Su cuerpo era espectacular y gracias a la vendita remera podían aprecier su firme y plano estomago, sus piernas eran muy largas y finalizaban en unas pequeñas botitas sin tacon que solo estaban a unos pequeños centímetros del tobillo. Pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando se saco el casco y pudieron apreciar sus largos cabellos negros con reflejo azulado y su rostro angelical. Hay fue cuando descubrieron que no solo era hermosa y sexi sino que también era la chica que habían visto en el parque.

Miroku: ve preparándote conejito, esta noche te vas a dar un lindo baño.

Inuyasha: estas loco, esta no puede ser la sobrina de kaede – estaba completamente idiotizado por la belleza que ahora se acercaba a ellos caminando. Tanto que ni siquiera miro a su amigo cuando le dijo esto.

Miroku: hola bella dama, ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Kagome: pffff- "no te rias Kagome, no te rias… pero es que.."- jajaja jajaja …

Inuyasha: te lo dije, se reia de ti..

Miroku :U.U

Kagome: Lo siento pero es que …. Jajajaja, perdón me llamo Kagome y ustedes son….

Inuyasha: Yo vivo aquí y el es mi amigo, ¿ tu que haces aquí?

Kagome: aahh.. con que eres el mimado del que siempre habla Kaede y Sessh..

Inuyasha: ¿¡MIMADO!? ¿¡Y TU QUIEN ERES PARA HABLARME ASI!? ¿¡Y PORQUE DEMONIOS LLAMAS ASI AL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO!?

Miroku: ya temia yo que pasara esto

Kagome: pues mira nenita te responderé de a una las preguntas pero tranquilízate ¿si?... si eres un mimado, soy Kagome Higurashi, le digo a Sessh como quiera y por ultimo ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU PARA GRITARME!?

Miroku: ¡un momento! ¿higurashi?... tienes alguna relación con el señor higurashi, productor de los mas famosos y deliciosos vinos en el mundo.

Kagome: si era mi padre, y gracias por el cumplido hacia mis vinos.

Miroku: no es nada, y lo lamento mucho..

Inuyasha: ¿¡ DE QUE DEMONIOS TE LAMENTAS!? ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE LAMENTAS MI COMPORTAMIENTO Y DEJARME COMO UN IDIOTA PORQUE SOY CAPAZ DE MATARTE MIROKU!?

Kagome: no necesita decirlo porque tu mismo ya te estas dejando como un idiota..

Miroku: es verdad Inuyasha, ¿ es que no ves televisión o lees el periódico? Los padres de la señorita Higurashi murieron recientemente en un accidente y estaba por decirle que lamentaba su perdida.. pero no me dejaste terminar -.-U

Kagome: te lo agradesco Miroku, ¿puedes por favor decirle a Kaede que me fui pero que luego vuelvo? Necesito pasar un rato con mi bebe..

Miroku: ¿¡BEBE!?-" por que tengo tanta mala suerte, al fin pude encontrar una joven bella y rica y resulta que tiene un hijo o hija"

Kagome: si mi amada Harley- dijo señalando a su moto.

Miroku: ahh.. lo dice por su moto..

Kagome: pues si, es mi bebe..

Miroku: no se preocupe yo le digo a Kaede, pero antes ¿me podría decir si es usted la sobrina de la señora Kaede?

Kagome: si soy yo- y diciendo esto arranco la moto y se fue a toda velocidad.

Inuyasha:-"¡demonios! Espero que no se valla por mi estúpida reacción a lo que dijo Miroku.. ¡pero que digo! Yo no hize nada malo, fue ella la que me llamo mimado"

Miroku: iiiiiiinuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyaaa aaashaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Inuyasha:-"pero igualmente la trate bastante mal, me gustaría haber empezado bien con ella.. tal vez debería disculparme e invitarla a comer algo como recompensa"

Miroku: inuyashaaaaaa…

Inuyasha:-"tal vez asi hasta pueda conquistarla y sacarme las ganas que le tengo, se veía taaan sexi sobre esa moto, como me gustaría que estuviera asi ensima mio.."

Miroku: Inuyasha…..-.-#

Inuyasha: -"¡pero que demonios estoy pensando! Yo no voy a salir con la tonta sobrina de Kaede.. además ella me odia u.u"

Miroku: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:-"será mejor que llame aa Kikyo para descargarme, por que esa maldita niña me dejo muy caliente… espero que nadie se de cuenta porque sino.."

Miroku: ¡INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: ¡AAAHHH! ¡MALDITA SEA MIROKU! ¿¡POR QUE DEMONIO S ME GRITAS!?

Miroku: ¿¡COMO QUE POR QUE TE GRITO!? ¡TE ESTUBE LLAMANDO Y TU NI SIQUIERA ME RESPONDIAS! Se nota que la señorita Kagome te dejo muuuy enbobado..-"dios, porfavor que Inuyasha no se haya enamorado de la señorita Kagome porque no podría competir con mi mejor amigo, seguramente tendría que renunciar… aunque luego de cómo la trato, no creo que vaya a pasar nada entre ellos"

Inuyasha:¿¡como crees que a mi me podría gustar esa niña tonta!? Ni siquiera podría soportarle, además yo tengo a Kikyo… ella si que es una mujer.

Miroku: como tu digas Inuyasha..-"¡que suerte!"

Kagome:-"¡como se le ocurre a ese mimado tratarme asi! ¿acaso se cree que por tener dinero es mas importante que yo? Ademas tampoco estamos muy diferentes, si bien mi s viñedos ya no son tan famosos y adinerados como lo eran antes siguen siendo los grandes viñedos Higurashi y yo los voy a llevar adelnate.. Voy a hacer que mis padres estén orgullosos de mi y que mis viledos vuelvan a ser los mas importantes del país y del mundo" .

Si bien ya había recorrido toda la ciudad antes de llegar a la mansión, la amargura de encontrarse con aquel tipejo la había obligado a recorrerla otra vez, esta vez a mas velocidad de la permitida, ya que necesitaba tranquilizarse para volver; lo que menos quería era preocupar a Kaede y estaba segura que en estos momentos tenia una cara de furia que asustaría hasta el mismo demonio.

Al doblar la esquina se encontró con una bella plaza en la que se encontraba, justo en un lugar apartado de los juegos y demás arboles, un gran y seguramente milenario árbol. Kagome decidió que lo mejor seria descansar un poco, por lo que estaciono su "bebe" justo delante de aquel árbol y se acerco a el. Delante de sus pies pudo leer claramente en una pequeña placa, algo oxidada y llena de pasto a su alrededor, "Árbol Sagrado".

El aura que liberaba ese gran árbol era magnifica, en un segundo Kagome logro relajarse por completo y se sento a sus pie. Solo recordaba haber estado una ve en tanta paz…

FLASHBACK

Una niña de profundos ojos marrones y larga cabellera azabache corria entre los cultivos de vid, mientras y sin que ella se diera cuenta, un joven de ojos dorados como el sol y cabellos plateados como la misma plata la observaba escondido detrás de unos cajones.

La niña se detuvo de golpe y cayo arrodillada al suelo, había tenido una fuerte puntada en su pecho y de pronto vio un pequeño hilo rojo que se encontraba atado a su dedo.

¿? : ¿Qué es esto?

El niño observo que el mismo lazo que se encontraba atado a la niña de un extremo, se amarraba al suyo desde el otro extremo.

La niña gue sacada de su ensoñación cuando escucho de pronto un par de trotes que se acercaban a ella, luego de unos momentos pudo ver a su gran amigo Sesshomaru, que la miraba extrañado.

Sesshomaru: ¿Estas bien Kag?

Kagome: Si sessh, solo me distraje por un segundo – y diciendo esto ultimo le regalo una bella sonrisa a su amigo.

Sasshomaru: ¡entonces apresúrate! Tengo buenas noticias para ti..

Kagome: ¿encerio? ¿Qué es ?

Sesshomaru: hay una feria en el pueblo, pedi permiso a nuestros padres y me dijeron que si- dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa

Kagome: ¿pero como vamos a ir?

Sesshomaru: en Ha-hun

Kagome: esta bien si vamos con tu caballo, seguro llegaremos rápido .

El otro niño de cabellos plateados, que todavía estaba escondido, vio como esa niña de cabellos azabaches se subía al caballo de su hermano y se iban juntos.. ¡QUE DEMONIOS HABIA PASADO!

FIN FLASHBACK

En la mansión Taisho ya se encontraban todos reunidos en la mesa para comer, exepto claro, Kaede, Kagura y Kagome, pero esta utltima no se encontraba como las otras dos comiendo en la cocina, es mas.. todavía no había regresado.

Kaede: ¿Dónde se habrá metido mi niña?

Kagura: seguramente esta con el padre de su bebe..-dijo Kagura sin intención, sus pensamientos habían escapado de su cabeza para irse a su boca.

Kaede: ¿¡EL PADRE DE SU QUE…!?

Kagura: de su bebe, si usted conoce muy bien la historia.. hoy mismo usted la dejo irse para que fuese con su bebe

Kaede: ¿tu te refieres a Harley?

Kagura: si, ¿o es que tiene mas bebes?

Kaede no aguanto mas y comenzó a reir a carcajadas, esa mujer había pensado que su pequeña tenia un bebe cuando en realidad se refería a la moto que le había regalado su padre. Pero a Kagura no le hacia ninguna gracia, ya que no sabia el motivo de su risa y se sentía humillada.

Kagura: ¿¡POR QUE TE RIES!?

Kaede: es que tu haz confundido las cosas.. jajaja Kagura, Kagura, ¿Cuándo aprenderas? Jaja

En ese momento llego Kagome con un vestido negro que tenia en su espalda una abertura en forma de corazón y unos zapatos de plataforma negros también. Al verla Kagura enojada se fue diciendo que se daría un baño. Pero la verdad era que envidiaba lo bien que se veía Kagome, ella apenas tenia puestos unos pantalones de un color azul oscuro y una remera negra olgada. El señor Taisho nunca les había impuesto que se pongan un traje de mucama, pero si les pidió que se vistan siempre de negro.

Kag: Hola Kaede

Kaede: mi niña te tardaste tanto..¿donde estuviste?

Kag: a es que me quede un rato en una plaza cerca de aquí.

Kaede: esta bien mi niña, podrías llevar esa comida a la mesa, es que me duele un poco la espalda.

DONG DONG

Kag: si tia, abro la puerta y luego llevo eso.

Kaede: gracias mi niña

: Bueno hijo, supongo que ya te habras enterado de que vino la sobrina de Kaede y por eso tienes esa cara de rabia… dime, ¿en que te molesta?

Inuyasha: jeh, a mi no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con esa chiquilla tonta.

Sr. Taisho: ¿entonces te enteraste del regreso de tu hermano?

Inuyasha: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡SESSHOMARU VA A VOLVER!?

Sr. Taisho: si, recibi una llamada de el ayer.. dijo que volveria hoy pero por lo que se ve se ha retrasado un poco..

Inuyasha: o tal vez su avión se estrello y alfin va a dejar de molestar..

Sr. Taisho: ¡inuyasha! No digas estupideces, es tu hermano y debes tratarlo con cariño

Inuyasha: jeh, si claro porque yo le tengo taaanto cariño a Sesshy

: no te voy a pedir que lo quieras, simplemene te pido por favor que se comporten y no me hagan pasar vergüenza. Ademas este sábado será la fiesta de aniversario de nuestra empresa por lo que necesito que ambos vayan con sus parejas y se comporten como lo que son, mis hijos.

DING DONG (no se quejen no se me ocurrió nada mas u.u)

Sr. Taisho: debe ser el…

Padre e hijo se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al salón, pero antes de llegar escucharon unas risas, una no lograron reconocer y la otra parecía a la de Sesshomaru, eso era casi imposible ya que Sesshomaru era un hombre muy serio…

Al abrir la puerta Kagome se había encontrado con alguien que no esperaba ver en años..

Kag: ¿¡SESSHOMARU!?

Sessh: Kag, ¿eres tu?

Kagome no aguanto la emoción y rodeo su cuello para abrazarlo (por que era muy alto)

Sessh: ¡no puedo creer que seas tu! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces aquí?¿te dijeron que vendría?¿te quedaras mucho tiempo?- No lo podía creer, la misma niña con la que había jugado durante tanto tiempo ahora estaba frente a sus ojos y era toda una mujer, ¡Y QUE MUJER! Era tan hermosa y no pudo evitar notar, gracias a su altura, que su hermoso vestido negro tenia un escote que le permitia apreciar parte del hermoso torso de Kagome.

Kagome: jaja tranquilo Sessh,¡ tampoco paso tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos! Tan solo.. unos… ¡MILES DE AÑOS! Jaja

Ambos comenzaron a reir y Sesshomaru alzo a Kagome para hacerla girar, pero cuando la bajo ambos pudieron observar a dos hombres que tenían sus mandíbulas por el suelo..

Sesshomaru: padre, pulgoso, es un placer verlos, bueno.. a uno de ustedes.

Inuyasha que vio que su hermano todavía rodeaba la cintura de Kagome no aguanto mas y grito: ¡YA SUELTALA MALDITO!

* * *

**ME SIENTO TAAN MALVADA! :D PRIMERO UNA FUERTE DISCUCION CON MI CONCIENCIA Y AHORA LOS DEJO ASI! GRACIAS A DIOS NADIE CONOCE MI HUBICACION... ESPERO LES GUSTE! YO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO Y MATANDO CACTUS JEJE T.T **

**NUEVAMENTE GRAAAAACIAS!... ME HACEN TAN FELIZ SNIF SNIF :´) **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA ;) **

**BY THE HARLEY DAVIDSON LADY ( AUNQUE NO LLEGUE A TENER LA HARLEY QUE TAAAANTO DESEO TODAVIA T.T POR LO MENOS TENGO A MI QUERIDA FZ ...SI SOY MUJER Y ME GUSTAN LAS MOTOS, ESPERO NO CRUZARME SON NINGUN MACHISTA PORQUE SOY CAPAZ DE REVENTARLE LA CABEZA COMO LO HIZO DARYL CON EL ZOMBIE QUE SE QUIZO COMER A LA MEXICANA.. TAMBIEN VEO THE WALKING DEAD JAJA SOY FAN :D )**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAS! AQUI LES TRAIGO EL 3 CAP, GRACIASS POR LOS REVIEWS! LOS ACABO DE LEER :D AGRADESCO MUCHISISISISIMO QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE LEER EL FIC Y SEGUIRLO, POR LO QUE VOY A TRATAR DE ESCRIBIR SIEMPRE QUE ME SEA POSIBLE PARA NO DEJARLOS POR TAANTO TIEMPO CON LA INTRIGA **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, POR DESGRACIA U.U... TAMPOCO HAGO ESTO CON NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ORIGINAL CREACION DE LA PERSONITA QUE LES HABLA (OSEA YOOP)...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP! Y QUE NO ME DEJEN AMENAZAS DE MUERTE :P **

* * *

Todos se quedaron asombrados por la reacción de inuyasha.

Kagome: "¿ y a este que mosco le pico?"

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué demonios te sucede bestia? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que…- de pronto una idea se cruzo por su mente y agarro a Kagome de los hombros para que lo mirara frente a frente- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TU ERES LA NOVIA DEL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO!

Kagome: ¿¡QUE!?

Inuyasha: ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! ¡YO NO SALGO CON SIMPLES MUCAMAS!

Sesshomaru: ¿¡QUE!?¡MUCAMA!

Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha con una sonrisa malévola y cuando estuvo frente a frente a el le dio una fuerte cachetada dejando marcados sus cinco dedos en la majilla de el joven.

Kagome: ¡no soy una SIMPLE mucama maldito mimado! ¡y no veo el por que el ser mucama hace que tu seas mas importante que yo!

Sessh: ¿mucama?

Kagome: -volviendose a Sesshomaru- es una laaarga historia.. u.u

Sessh: ¿mucama?

Inuyasha: genial, ahora esta mas estúpido de lo normal..

Sessh: ¿¡QUE DIJISTE IDIOTA!?

Kagome: tranquilo Sessh, te explicare luego. Seguro tienes hambre y no creo que te guste la comida fría ¿no?- dijo Kagome sonriéndole con dulzura a Sesshomaru, lo que hizo que Inuyasha se enfadara mas..

Sessh: Si bastante, pero prométeme que luego me contaras que demonios sucede ¿esta bien?

Kagome: claro-

Sessh: buen, vamos- entonces Sesshomaru tomo a Kagome de la cintura para llevarla con el hasta el comedor, obiamente no se había dado cuenta de que ella no comeria con el como lo hacia antiguamente en su infancia.

Inuyasha: ¡YA SUELTALA!

Sessh: ¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿no me digas que te gusta Kagome?, eres tan idiota ella nunca estaría contigo porque ella es inteligente y ..

Inuyasha: ¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES!- maldita sea tengo que pensar algo inteligente…-

Sessh: ¿entonces..?

Inuyasha: eeehhh…- milagro, por favor un milagro!-

Kagome: Tranquilo Inuyasha no me molesta, anda dilo..

Inuyasha: O.O – ¡MIERDA!.

Sessh: ¿decir que?

Kagome: seguramente el muy idiota estaba apunto de gritar que yo era una simple mucama y que no debía comer en la mesa con ustedes, pero se arrepintió para no tener que llevar mis huellas tactilares en sus dos mejillas… ¿ o me equivoco?

Inuyasha: ehhh… wow, eres adivina además de mucama.

Sessh: cuidado con lo que dices idiota..

Inuyasha: tal vez el que tendría que tener cuidado eres tu hermanito..

Sessh: ¿a si? ¿y de quien?

Inuyasha: de mi

Sessh: jaja no me hagas reir!

Kagome: ¡bueno basta! Se comportan peor que mi hermano!

Inuyasha: el empezó

Kagome: no sean infantiles porfavor! .. ya vayan a la mesa, en un minuto llevo su comida- diciendo esto Kagome desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

Los dos chicos se dirijieron a la mesa, no sin antes darse una fugaz mirada de odio. En la mesa los esperaba el Sr. Taisho que al ver la situación había decidido no intervenir.

* * *

Kagome sirvió la cena y luego comio en la cocina sola, ya que Kaede se había ido a dormir.. la edad, pensó Kagome. Estaba bastante tranquila escuchando música mientras le daba el ultimo sorbo a su jugo cuando de repente sintió dos manos alrededor de su cintura y un fuerte grito de ¿Qué hacias?. Asi es, Sesshomaru la había asustado

Kagome: maldición Sesshomaru! Se llegaba a mojar mi celular y yo te juro que no la contabas-

Sessh: ajaja perdón no me resisti.

Kagome: okey te perdono…

Sessh: tienes muchas cosas que explicarme jovencita- dijo Sesshomaru con una mala imitación de un padre enojado

Kagome: bien, ¿por donde empiezo? Eehh..

Sessh: si pero aquí no, ¿hace mucho calor no crees?

Kagome: ¿y eso a que viene?

Sessh: tu solo cambiate, iremos a darnos un chapuzon

Kagome: ¿Qué? Si tu no tienes piscina!

Sessh: no, pero cerca hay una publica.. no creo que haya nadie por lo que será fácil entrar

Kagome: woow! ¿Sesshomaru un chico rebelde? Eso si que no me lo imagine ¿sera el apocalipsis?

Sessh: no lo se, pero si es asi me alegro de pasar mis últimos minutos contigo

Kagome: jaja mejor voy a cambiarme porque ya estas poniéndote sentimental Sessh

Sessh: si mejor, nos vemos abajo

Kagome: claro

* * *

Inuyasha: "¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! No solo Kikyo esta castigada y no pude relajarme.. ¡SINO QUE TAMBIEN EL IDIOTA DE SESSHOMARU CONOCE A KAGOME! Ya me bastaba con la presencia de esa niña, pero nooo.. tenia que venir Sesshomaru también.

Tal vez debería llamar a Miroku y salir un rato,… si, eso será lo mejor "

Miroku: Conejito! ¿Dónde estas? te estoy esperando, apresúrate.. y no te preocupes por el agua conejito, esta perfecta- dijo apresurado Miroku, sin dejarle a Inuyasha decir ni a

"¡MALDICION! ¡HABIA OLVIDADO LA ESTUPIDA APUESTA! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡MALDICION! ¡MALDITA SEA!"

* * *

Al final habían podido saltar sin dificultades la reja que rodeaba en pequeño complejo, ya que esta no era muy alta y no poseía ningún tipo de pinche. Kagome tenia un short de color celeste pastel y una camisa arremangada blanca que, al no ser nada gruesa la tela, permitia notar que debajo ella llevaba una bikini gris. Sesshomaru hiba con unas bermudas azules y y una remera blanca, se podría decir que convinaban muy bien.

El lugar contaba con unas seis piletas y ellas estaban divididas por arbustos cuadrados y puestos de comida o tiendas de regalos, optaron por quedarse en la primera que vieron, era simple no tenia trampolín ni juegos para los niños.

Kagome apenas la vio se quito la camisa y luego el short y corrió a la pileta sumergiéndose en el agua, la cual estaba perfecta para una noche como esa, el agua no estaba ni muy fría ni muy caliente, sino perfecta.

Claro que Kagome no se percato de que había dejado a un Sesshomaru petrificado detrás de ella. Sesshomaru no podía dejar de babear, ¿Dónde demonios había quedado la Kagome que el conocía? En frente de el ya no estaba la pequeña Kagome, esa Kagome había dejado dar paso a una Kagome que poseía unas caderas hermosas, piernas largas, un busto prominente y….

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que unas delicadas manos lo empujaban haciéndolo caer a la piscina.

Kagome: jajaja vuelve de marte principito!

Sessh: me las pagaras kagome..

Y asi empezaron una larga y divertida lucha en el agua y luego una rápida carrera fuera de esta.

* * *

Miroku: al fin llegaste! Te estábamos esperando..

Asi es, para desgracia de Inuyasha, su supuesto GRAN AMIGO había llevado a toda la facultad y a los conocidos que siempre veian en las fiestas.

Inuyasha: miroku, juro que te matare…

Miroku: tranquilo amigo hay suficientes bebidas como para que nadie recierde nada mañana.. Tu traje esta en el baño, como soy un buen amigo solo tendras que saltar desde el trampolín con el y luego te lo quitas y te diviertes..

Inuyasha resignado due hasta el baño, el maldito traje era muy caluroso por lo que decidió no ponerse la parte de arriba, dejando asi ver su ejercitado torzo pero no su cara.. algo a lo que dio gracias a dios, ya que tal vez asi nadie lo reconocería.

Salio y fue mejor de lo que pensaba, todos estaban muy animados y divertidos, y las mujeres se le tiraban ensima " me disfrazare de conejo mas seguido jaja"

Al llegar a la cima del trampolín estaba agotado, es verdad que era muy alto, pero la razón de su cansancio era que las estúpidas pantuflas de conejo le habían dificultado mucho subir. Camino hacia la punta y miro a sus amigos, todos gritaban _salta, salta, salta _mientras levantaban sus bebidas, era muy gracioso ver que aun cuando apenas empezaba la fiesta, ya estaban casi la mitad completamente borrachos, pero seguro recordarían esto, ya que también había varios grabando con sus cámaras "maldito miroku" pensó, al ver que entre los que grababan estaba su amigo, con una cámara. Pero su atención fue captada, a unos metros de donde estaba toda la gente, o mejor dicho en otra de las piscinas del lugar, había una chica corriendo ¡ Y QUE MUJER! Vestia una bikini gris y estaba mojada, al correr se veía demasiado sexy… "un momento… ¿esa no será? ¡MALDICION! ¿¡KAGOME!?" y efectivamente era ella, quien venia corriendo justo a la dirección en la que se encontraba toda la gente " ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACE ELLA AQUÍ!?" y entonces lo vio, el idiota de su hermano había alcanzado a la chica y ahora la abrazaba mientras se reian. Sintio una rabia indescriptible al ver la escena por lo que se lanzo rápidamente a la piscina, haciendo que todos rieran y aplaudieran, pero claro esta, apenas salir de la piscina se quito el estúpido traje y fue corriendo hacia donde los había visto.

* * *

Sessh: ¡te atrape!

Kagome: jajaja bien, bien ya ganaste.. ahora soy prisionera de guerra- dijo con un acento trajico y muy gracioso colocándose una mano en su frente

Sessh: pues habrá que torturarla con…. ¡cosquillas!

Kagome: jajaja no jajaja por favor jajajajjaja ya jajajajaja

Sessh: no hasta que confiese

Kagome logro escapar de la "tortura" de Sesshomaru e inicio nuevamente una carrera por el lugar que finalizo en una banca cercana, ya que estaba muy cansada. Ambos se sentaron.

Sessh: al final vinimos aquí a hablar y es lo que menos hicimos

Kagome: es verdad, pero esto fue mas divertido que "hablar"- dijo con un tono de seriedad.

Sessh: pues si pero…- no pudo terminar ya que su celular comenzó a sonar, gracias a dios era sumergible porque sino ya se ubiera quedado sin teléfono- ¡demonios! Olvide la reunión con Koga… debe estar esperándome en la casa, será mejor que volvamos

Kagome: naaaahh…. Vuelve tu, yo me quedare un rato

Sessh: estas loca! No te voy a dejar a mitad de la noche aquí sola

Kagome: se cuidarme Sessh, además estoy cerca de la casa, me quedare un rato y luego voy, tranquilízate

Sessh: no, Kagome no te pienso dejar aquí..

Kagome: odio cuando me dices kagome, porfavor Sessh solo estare aquí un poco, necesito relajarme con todo lo del viaje y esto me viene como anillo al dedo

Sessh: ¿Cómo es que haces para convencer asi a la gente?

Kagome:-sonrio satisfecha, eso significaba un si- no lo se

Sessh: estoy seguro que podrías convencerme hasta de buscar un tesoro perdido si quisieras..

Kagome: naahh… me conformo con hacer que me dejes estar un rato mas aquí..

Sessh: esta bien pero no demasiado, y con una condición..

Kagome: ¿Cuál?

Sessh: que pases a darme las buenas noches antes de dormir

Kagome: jaja esta bien Sessh, pero será mejor que no hagas esperar a el hombre del que no me acuerdo el nombre jaja salió como rima

Sessh: jaja esta bien, nos vemos

Kagome, ya sola comenzó a caminar en dirección a la piscina en la que se había metido anteriormente con Sesshomaru y se lanzo en ella.

Inuyasha, que había escuchado solo la parte de la conversación en la que su adorado hermanito y Kagome discutían sobre si ella se quedaría o no, ahora aprovechando de que ella no había notado su presencia decidió esperar hasta que ella lo notara, no pensó que tardaría tanto, la chica ni siquiera lo noto! Sino que siguió caminando y luego se tiro en la piscina "bueno ahora si me vera"… se zambullo en la piscina haciendo que la joven diera un saltito del susto.

Kagome: ¿Qué demonios?

Inuyasha: ¿feliz de verme?

Kagome: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha: mm…. La pregunta es que hace TU aquí.-"gracias a dios no me vio disfrazado de conejo"- ¿no te da miedo que aparesca algún satiro o algo? Aunque creo que ninguno se fijaría en ti.

Kagome: ¿Qué no es obio? Me relajaba un poco hasta que llegaste.- se dispuso a irse.

Inuyasha: ¿A dónde te vas?

Kagome: a dormir, ¿A dónde mas?

Inuyasha: ¿no dijiste que querías relajarte?

Kagome: exacto, algo imposible con tu molesta presencia..

Inuyasha: ¿vas a seguir asi por mucho tiempo? Si es por lo de hoy perdón pero ya deja de ser tan arisca

Kagome: ¿Cuál de todas las estupideces que dijiste hoy es la que debo perdonar?

Inuyasha: enserio, te pido perdón por todo.. empezemos de nuevo.-dijo estirando su mano- Soy Inuyasha Taisho y ¿usted es?

Kagome: Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha: es un placer conocerla señorita Higurashi- dijo y beso la mano de la chica.

Kagome: digame señor taisho, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que se encuentra aquí?

Inuyasha: de eso, justamente quería hablarle señorita Higurashi- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Miroku nunca creyo que Inuyasha se lo tomara tan mal, ¡se había ido como alma perseguida por el diablo!. Ya estaba arrepintiéndose, cuando viera a Inuyasha le pediría perdón de 1001 maneras posibles si era necesario. Entonces vio como su amigo entraba con una gran sonrisa y una gran presa, sonrio, " yo preocupándome y tu divirtiéndote, después de todo creo que no hara falte disculparme".

Miroku: Inuyasha, ¿Dónde demo…-"¡NO PUEDE SER!¿¡KAGOME!?"-

Inuyasha: Señorita Higurashi le presento a mi amigo Miroku Takeda..

Kagome: hola Miroku- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico- Inuyasha, era divertido hace un rato pero, ya deja de hablarme asi.

Inuyasha: jaja ok, Miroku ¿te sientes bien? ¿no me digas que ya estas borracho?

Miroku:" no, no, no, no puede ser! Si se llevaban pésimo, no debo alarmarme… seguro solo son amigos, si eso, SOLO AMIGOS…" Y luego del shock inicial se dio cuenta de que Kagome llevaba la camisa abierta y una bikini gris completamente mojada "DIOS MIO DAME FUERZAS!"

Inuyasha se percato de a donde dirigía su amigo la mirada y estaba decidido a partirle la cara de un puñetazo "NADIE MIRA A MI KAGOME ASI!" pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo la morocha hablo.

Kagome: Si no alejas tu mirada de ahí, me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver maldito baboso..

Inuyasha quedo asombrado, pensó que se pondría histérica como todas las mujeres, pero no! Y sin embargo no fue como otras que apenas veian que el las miraba se entregaban ¡no! Kagome había puesto en su lugar a Miroku y sin armar ningún escándalo.. realmente le gustaba la actitud de esta chica..

La noche paso muy divertida para Kagome y para nada divertida para el peliplateado.. habia estado toda la noche alejando a los babosos que se le tiraban ensima a la morocha y para colmo a Kagome se le habia ocurrido tirarlo a la piscina para luego tirarse ella, tenia que admitirlo habia sido muy divertido jugar con ella en el agua ademas habia podido abrazarla, pero cuando salio se arrepintio completamente, ahora Kagome estaba con solo la bikini puesta, probocando sin darse cuenta a muuuchos chicos. "esta noche va a ser muuuy larga". Finalmente la fiesta termino y todos se fueron a sus reséctivos hogares, Inuyasha llevaba a Kagome en su espalda, no por que estubiera borracha, todo lo contrario Kagome habia tomado bastante pero sin embargo habia soportado perfectamente el alcohol, ¡como si de agua se hubiese tratado!. Al llegar a la casa ambos se estaban riendo, Inuyasha saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrio la puerta, claro esta no esperaba encontrarse con lo que vio..

Sessh:¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS SE HABIAN METIDO!? ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A KAGOME MALDITO PULGOSO!?-

Sesshomaru no solos estaba enojado, sino que parecia no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Inuyasha: ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PULGOSO MALDITO IDIOTA!?

Kagome: ya tranquilos!.. Sessh, me encontre a Inuyasha en la piscina y fuimos a una fiesta que habian organizado en una de las piletas, ahora puedes explicarme... ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO DORMISTE!? ¡TE DIJE QUE PODIA CUIDARME SOLA! ¿¡ACASO NO ME TIENES CONFIANZA!?-Inuyasha sonrio satisfecho, disfrutaba mucho que Kagome estubiera gritandole a su hermano y no a el..

Sessh: ¿¡QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA!? ¡SI APARECES A LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA CON EL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO! ¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE TE TENGA CONFIANZA ASI!?-

Kagome: ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA CRITICAR A LA HORA QUE LLEGO Y CON QUIEN!? ¡NO ERES MI NOVIO! ¡ENTIENDO QUE TE MANDE UN MENSAJE AVISANDOTE QUE SALDRIA A UNA FIESTA! ¡POR FAVOR SESSHOMARU SOMOS AMIGOS DE TODA LA VIDA TU MISMO HAZ VISTO COMO MI PADRE ME HA REGAÑADO POR COSAS ASI ANTES! ¡DE MI PADRE PUEDO ENTENDERLO!...¿¡PERO DE TI!?

Sessh:¡SOLO ME PREOCUPO POR TI!

Kagome: pues te lo agradesco pero ya te estas exediendo Sesshomaru, creo que sera mejor que no te preocupes mas por mi- dijo Kagome desepcionada y se fue a su habitacion.

Inuyasha: pasaste la linea hermano.. entiendo que te preocupes, pero creo que tendrias que darte cuenta de que ella ya esta grandecita y puede tomar perfectamente sus propias desiciones.

Sessh: tu no te metas Inuyasha, ¿no tienes una novia de la cual encargarte?¿ porque no vas con ella en vez de perseguir a Kagome?- y asi se fue dejando a Inuyasha con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Despues de bañarse Kagome ya se hobia puesto el vestido que habia elegido como uniforme. Ahora estaba secando los platos que Kaede habia lavado.

DONG DONG

Tendria que dejar los platos para despues, corrio hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontro con una mujer de cabellos largos y tez palida. Estaba maquillada a mas no poder y llevaba un vestido blanco lleno de lentejuelas, ¿que no se habia dado cuenta de que no estaba en una discoteca?.

La mujer paso sin prestarle atencion y se sento en uno de los sillones "¿¡Y ESTA QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE!?"

¿?: preparame un te de frutilla y llama a mi novio inutil.

Kagome: ¿perdon?

* * *

Inuyasha que habia estado durmiendo se levanto y cambio decidido a comer algo, su panza rugia de forma graciosa.. Pero cuando bajo las escaleras se encontro con una situacion bastante incomoda.

-¿KIKYO?

Kikyo estaba completamente mojada y a su lado se encontraba Kagome con una taza de te, sip, era muy facil deducirlo... Kagome habia bañado a Kikyo en te...

* * *

**HASTA ACA LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA :D COMO VERAN HIZO SU APARICION KIKYO, JAJA ME VOY A ENCARGAR DE QUE LA PASE MUUUY MAL MUAJAJAJAJAJA **

**ACLARACION: EL HERMANO DE KAGOME ESTA EN UNA ESCUELA PUPILO, YA QUE FUE UN DESLIZ EN EL MATRIMONIO HIGURASHI.. VIVE ALLI POR DESICION DE SU MADRE Y RARA VEZ KAGOME LO VEIA, ERA CONOCIDO NADA MAS POR LAS PERSONAS MAS CERCANAS A LA FAMILIA Y KAGOME SE HABIA ACOSTUMBRADO A QUE LA LLAMEN HIJA UNICA, POR LO QUE MUCHAS VECES SE SENTIA UNA..**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! BESOOOS! **

**BY THE HARLEY DAVIDSON LADY**


	4. Chapter 4

**holaaas! perdon por la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemitas, como algunos sabran por el tema de las inundaciones que tuvieron lugar en La plata y Buenos Aires.. ¡PERO YA ESTOY DEVUELTA! y les dejo el cuarto cap de este fic.. eh estado pensando BASTANTE en que hacer con la historia proximamente... espero que les vaya a gustar lo que va a pasar, si bien todavia no lo escribi ya creo saber bien como se va a desarrollar.. por ahora solo puedo decirles que este fic no va a ser tan extenso como creia, y que tal vez le agrege un poqito de una pelicula que vi.. jeje. No era mi idea principal pero creo que les va a gustar :D **

**ah y GRACIAS POR TANTOS REVIEWS! ME HACEN TAAN FELIZ (`:**

** Bueno Inuyasha and company no son mios.. por desgracia y todavia el fic esta escrito por ideas originales mias, tal vez mas adelante deje de serlo...**

**"pensamientos" **

**(notas de la autora)**

**-dialogo-**

**PD: como podran ver deje de escribir como dialogo de obra de teatro y eso se debe a que me resultaba muy agotador.. si no les gusta asi haganmelo saber y yo volvere a escribir como antes **

**COMENZAMOS!**

* * *

Al parecer ninguna se habia dado cuenta de su presencia. Pudo ver como Kikyo se ponía roja de la rabia y como Kagome estiraba su mano hacia su victima, pasando su pequeño dedo índice sobre la mejilla de Kikyo..

Kagome sonrio satisfecha al ver el enojo de Kikyo, algo le hacia encontrar divertido hacer enojar a esa muñeca idiota.. sonrio maliciosa, "me he portado muy bien últimamente, ¿Por qué no recompensarme por ello?" oh si, haría que esa idiota se enojara hasta cansarse… y ella, según lo que le decían sus conocidos y a lo que ella misma daba fe, no era una persona de cansarse fácilmente.

Paso su dedo índice por la mejilla de Kikyo y luego lo dirigirla a su boca. Luego frunció el seño, obiamente fingiendo extrañesa..

-¿Por qué se enoja señora? ¿no me había usted pedido un te de frutilla?

-¡QUE DEMONIOS DICES IDIOTA! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA INUTIL MUCAMA! ¡YA VERAS CUANDO SE ENTERE MI NOVIO! ¡TE ECHARA DE PATITAS A LA CALLE! ¡TE HARA LIMPIAR EL TE QUE HAS TIRADO EN EL SUELO CON LA LENGUA Y….- Kikyo fue interrumpida y eso hizo que su enojo aumentara.

-¿A si? Bueno..- se giro a Inuyasha que la miraba asombrado por un lado y por el otro aguantaba las ganas de reírse…- ¿Tengo que empezar a limpiar el suelo ahora, o prefiere que lo haga cuando se retire la señora señor Taisho?-

* * *

Al ver a su novio allí, Kikyo se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.. y de que forma, asi que tendría que montar el mejor teatro de su vida, y hacer que su novio sacara a esa niña tonta de la casa, claro, después de que le diera la reprimenta mas grande de su vida, eso no seria muy difícil para ella ya que su novio le resultaba completamente manejable..

* * *

Inuyasha vio como de repente su novia corria a su lado y lo abrazaba ocultando su rostro en su pecho.. miro a Kagome, ella lucia muy tranquila y satisfecha mirando la escena pero de pronto su rostro de felicidad cambio rotundamente a uno de furia..

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA!?

¿Estaba soñando?. Se pellisco un brazo, no, definitivamente no estaba soñando.. ¿a caso Kagome estaba celosa?. Sonrio, pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados por otro grito de Kagome..

-¿¡QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LUEGO YO TENDRE QUE LAVAR ESTO!?

"¿¡QUE!?" demonios y mil demonios mas!, Kagome no se estaba preocupando por el.. un momento, por que estaba taaan enojada.. volvió a sonreir antes de hablar..

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Es solo una camisa sucia..-

-¿¡Como que porque?! ¡Kaede me pidió dejar toda la ropa limpia antes de irme! ¡MALDITO SEAS INUYASHA! ¡AHORA TENDRE QUE LIMPIAR ESA ESTUPIDA REMERA Y POR TU CULPA ME RETRASARE!-

Decepcionado era poco para describir el estado de Kagome, y el que se había ilusionado con que ella mostrara un poco de interés en el.. pero no solo se interesaba en su salida, un momento..

-¿ de que estas hablando? ¿¡ A DONDE DEMONIOS PIENSAS IR KAGOME!?-

-¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA!- de pronto ella sonrio mientras lo miraba.. ¡demonios!, otra vez se volvia a perder en su mirada- ¿Sabes?, se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa, aprovechando que esta tu barbie hueca..

-¡Yo no soy una barbie hueca! ¿¡no es asi Inu!? ¡dile algo a esa mucama! ¡no sabes las cosas que ha estado diciéndome! ¡dijo que yo era una hueca y que tu serias solo de ella! ¡que se aprovecharía de tu fortuna para dejar su trabajo de mucama! ¡que tu estabas loco por ella! ¡que me..-

* * *

- ¡WOW! Es impresionante tu actuación Kikyo… aunque para la próxima buscate una historia mejor, porque esa, se nota- elevo un poco mas la voz en el se nota, como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo- que lo sacaste de una de esas estúpidas novelas sobre-actuadas que dan ganas de vomitar.. – volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Inuyasha- si crees o no eso, realmente no me importa, volviendo al tema principal- dio un suspiro mientras se disponía a irse- si ves a Kaede, tu remera no se mojo mientras yo estaba presente y también dile que ya le habise a Kagura de que tendría que cubrirme mañana… que la pases bien con tu barbie..

-¡ QUE NO SOY UNA BARBIE!-

Kagome volvió sobre sus pasos y miro a Kikyo de arriba abajo..- es verdad- dijo y Kikyo alzo el rostro orgullosa- las barbies son rubias y de ojos celestes, solo te falta teñirte y comprar lentes de contacto para completar tu cosplay- dijo riendo y disponiendo a irse.

-¡KAGOME ESPERA!- dijo Inuyasha desprendiéndose de su novia y corriendo hacia donde la chica se dirigía..

Kagome llego hasta la cocina y se dispuso a terminar de secar los últimos platos antes de irse a preparar para su ¨salida de reconocimiento¨ como la llamaba ella. La salida de reconocimiento se trataba de un tour por los mejores boliches de la ciudad y siempre finalizaba en alguna tienda en la que sirvieran un desente desayuno.

-¿A DONDE PIENSAS IR A ESTA HORA KAGOME?-

- Ya te dije que no te importa..-

-¡SI TE PREGUNTO ES PORQUE ME IMPORTA!-

-pues no deberías… ¿no estabas con tu novia?-

-¿kikyo? ¡eso no importa ahora! ¡dime a donde demonios piensas irte! ¡ya piensas traicionarme verdad! ¡te iras a revolcarte por ahí con Sesshomaru! ¡nunca crei que fueras tan..

PLAF

* * *

Kagome lo miro con rencor, solo ahí se dio cuenta de que había exedido los limites..

-Kagome yo…-

-nunca, me escuchas ¡NUNCA! Vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. No quiero nada contigo Inuyasha y no me ire a revolcarme con nadie si tanto te interesa, pero si fuese asi tampoco es un asunto tuyo, te recuerdo que tu no eres nada mio..- y diciendo esto ultimo Kagome se fue a su cuarto dejando a Inuyasha solo.

Ya llevaba casi 30 min golpeando en la puerta de Kagome y esta todavía no se dignaba a abrirle..

-Kagome porfavor..-

-..-

-abreme quieres-

-..-

-Kagome abre ahora mismo!-

-..-

- esta bien perdón pero abreme..-

-..-

- Kagome abre ahora o derribo la puerta!-

-..-

- tu lo quisiste asi!-

Estaba a punto de derribar la puerta cuando de repente esta se abrió haciéndolo caer en el suelo de la habitación.

-demonios!-

Miro hacia arriba y vio que al lado de la puerta estaba Kagome, y no solo estaba enojada.. sino que también estaba hermosa. Kagome llevaba puesto un short con brillos, una remera blanca con la estampa de Los Ramones, una camisa estilo militar y unas plataformas negras.

-ka.. ka…ka…kago..kagom..e-

- cuando te vayas cierra la puerta-

* * *

Kagome se disponía a irse cuando Inuyasha la tomo del brazo.

-Kagome tenemos que hablar..-

- ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?-

-Kagome te pido perdón, ¡PERO PUEDES POR FAVOR DEJAR DE COMPORTARTE ASI!-

-¿¡COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME COMPORTE LUEGO DE QUE ME GRITES QUE SOY UNA FACIL!?-

-¡YA TE PEDI PERDON! .. no era verdad, no eres ninguna fácil. Por favor perdóname-

- haz lo que quieras-

-¡POR FAVOR KAGOME!-

-ahhhgg… Inuyasha no soy una persona recentida ni nada por el estilo..-

-..- (sonrisa de inuyasha)

-¡PERO TU CRUZASTE EL LIMITE Y POR ESO NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!-

-pero Kagome..- Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera terminar de hablar, Kagome se había logrado liberarse de su agarre y le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Kagome había logrado escaparse de Inuyasha y ahora estaba en el tercer pub que visitaba en la ciudad. El lugar era hermoso, había muchas luces y montones de gente bailando. Decidio pedir su bebida favorita, la verdad era que estaba cansada de bailar.

-un mojito por favor-

- claro enseguida te lo tra.. ¿¡Kagome!?-

-¿Bankotsu?-

-¡no lo puedo creer!¿que haces aquí?- dijo al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre la barra y llegaba al lado de su amiga y abrazarla

- es una laaarga historia jaja.. ¿Cómo esta Suikotsu?-

- bien, encontró trabajo como medico gracias al dinero que le envía Rinkotsu-

- se los extraña en la finca-

- ¿me extrañaron o me extrañaste?-

-te extrañaron y yo te extrañe ¡muchísimo!-

- yo también Kag- le dijo mientras la volvia a abrazar- ven ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-

- seguro.. ¿Cuál?-

- el bar se lleno mas que nunca y por eso tuve que entrar a servir en la barra, ¿me ayudas?-

-¡el bar es tuyo!-

-sip-

-WOW! Mi amigo es dueño de el mejor bar de la ciudad, me siento muy importante jaja-

-hey! Tu ya eres importante, señorita Higurashi dueña de los mejores viñedos del mundo-

-bueno ya, ¿con que quieres que te ayude?-

-pues solo ayudame en la barra, estoy seguro de que te conoces todos las bebidas habidas y por haber..-

-pues si.. solo porque TU me las enseñaste jaja-

-entonces seras una exelente bar-women-

-jaja-

* * *

Ya se estaba cansando y aburriendo, Kagome se había ido hace un rato y el no lograba dormir y/o tranquilizarse..

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡esa niña se las va a ver conmigo cuando la encuentre! ¡ya le pedi perdón! ¿¡que demonios quiere que haga ahora!?"

DING DONG

"¡KAGOME!"

-hola inu!-

-ah… debi haber imaginado que no eras Kagome, ella no tocaria el timbre..-

-ya amigo tranquilízate- dijo Miroku saliendo detrás de Kikyo, quien se encontraba vistiendo un vestido rojo que simulaba ser de latex y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, algo taaan común en esa morocha hueca (ups jeje se me escapo :P)

-¿a que viniste Miroku?- dijo Inuyasha dejando lugar para pasar a Miroku y luego cuando justo estaba Kikyo por entrar el dio un tiron a la puerta para cerrarla, pero esta termino golpeando a Kikyo en su nariz.. Obiamente Inuyasha no le presto atención y se fue a sentar al sillón con su amigo Miroku dejando a Kikyo sobándose la, ahora roja, nariz.

-vine a llevarte a un nuevo bar, dicen que esta muy bueno.. ¿vienes?-

-no-

-bueno entonces cambiate y nos vamos-

-¡dije que no!-

-ya cambiate que se nos hace tarde-

-¡que estas sordo o no escuchas cuando te digo que NO quiero ir a ese bendito bar!-

-te espero afuera, vamos Kiko..-

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI! ¡INU MIRA MI POBRE NARICITA! ¡SE ARRUINO! ¡TENDRE QUE VOLVER A OPERARLA Y…-

-¡YA CALLATE!- dijo Inuyasha liberándose del agarre de su novia y subiendo las escaleras para cambiarse "después de todo, por lo menos asi podre olvidarme un poco de Kagome, pero cuando vuelva.."

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku y Kikyo entraron en el bar, era un lugar genial lleno de luces y efectos especiales.. Kikyo logro distinguir entre la gente a su grupo de amigas chillonas y fue corriendo con ellas, para la suerte de Inuyasha y el bien de sus tímpanos, LEJOS de ellos.

* * *

Ya llevaba atendiendo hace un rato la barra y la verdad es que le resultaba muy divertido, pensó seriamente en pedirle un puesto allí a Koga y trabajar los fines de semana.. "no me vendría mal un poco mas de dinero después de todo" .

En la noche había recibido bastantes propinas y junto con ellas batantes servilletas, todas ellas con números telefónicos.. era gracioso porque después de un rato uno de los barman que se encontraba allí, animado por la situación, había colocado junto al tazon trasparente que decía propinas uno con un papelito que decía NUMEROS TELEFONICOS.. obiamente, este se había llenado al poco rato de colocarlo. Definitivamente el lugar era amistoso y los demás barmans divertidos.. le encantaba trabajar allí, y le gustaba tanto, que olvidaba que era un trabajo.

Estaba despidiéndose de un muchacho que le había comprado una cervea cuando sintió una voz chillona que reconoció enseguida…

-¿quieres otro te de frutilla?- le dijo a la morocha que ahora la miraba con miedo

-tu.. tu eres..-

-tu peor pesadilla- dijo Kagome riéndose de la reacción de Kikyo

-AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP! ESTA MUQUI ME QUIERE MATAR! HELP!..-

-ya deja de hacer escenas barbie no voy a hacerte nada… por ahora- dijo malisciosa con toda la intención de ver a Kikyo corriendo de allí despavorida

-¿¡que demonios quieres ahora Kikyo!?-

-oh genial,- dijo Kagome con sarcasmo

-¿kagome?- dijo Inuyasha y rápidamente la miro impresionado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-ehh….- dijo Kagome

-pasa algo miamor- dijo despreocupadamente Bankotsu mientras pasaba su mano por detrás de la espalda de Kagome y le besaba la mejilla dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el homro de la chica quedando asi, abrazandolo a ella por detrás..

* * *

**MUAJAJAJAJAJA! LOS VOY A DEJAR POR ACA :D ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y MIIIIIIIIIILLONES DE PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA ! **

**BY TheHarleyDavidsonLady**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAA! Perdon por no haber escrito en tanto tiempo! pero es que la bendita computadora se rompio, y estaba usando mi celular, que no es taaan moderno como para dejarme publicar, asi que no me quedo otra que usar la viejisisisisisima computadora que anda lentisimo.**

**Cambiando de tema, eh notado que les gustaria que fuera un sesshxkag pero la verdad, no se me apetece cambiar el rumbo de esta historia..¡PERO ESPEREN! Estoy pensando en escribir un nuevo fic, y pensando en ustdes hare una votacion, si quieren que sea un sesshxkag manden a mi cuenta un PM que diga sesshxkag y si no manden inuxkag. Les dejare un anticipo..**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. **

**Kagome tenia una vida normal.. hasta que fue secuestrada y convertida en una de las cantantes mas codiciadas de toda Francia, con un jefe enamorado de ella y la esperanza de poder volver con su familia para dejar de ser ****_La rosa escarlata _****y volver a su vida normal.. pero mientras tanto EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR..-Bonjour mon amour- se escucha decir a la joven mientras sale al ensenario con su vestido rojo, al igual que sus labios.. desde detras del escenario se ve como todo el publico aplaude a la joven mientras esta entona aquella cancion que le recuerda a ese amor que dejo en el pasado, el dia que fue secuetrada fue el mismo dia en el que su corazon se rompio, el dia en el que EL se lo rompio..**

**My tears run down like razorblades**

**And no, I'm not the one to blame**

**(Mis lagrimas caen como cuchillas **

**y no, no soy el único que tiene la culpa)**

**It's you ' or is it me?**

**(¿Eres tu o soy yo?)**

**And all the words we never say **

**Come out and now we're all ashamed**

**(Y todas las palabras que nunca decimos **

**salen, y ahora estamos tan avergonzados)**

**And there's no sense in playing games **

**When you've done all you can do**

**(y no tiene sentido jugar,**

** cuando tu has hecho todo lo que has podido)**

**But now it's over, it's over, why is it over? **

**We had the chance to make it**

**(Pero ahora se ha acabado, se ha acabado, ¿por qué se ha acabado? **

**tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo,)**

**Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over **

**I wish that I could take it back**

**(ahora se ha acabado, se ha acabado, no puede haberse acabado.. **

**Me gustaría poder volver atrás)**

**En parte tenia suerte, ya que ese no era el destino que tenian planeado para ella cuando llego, ella hiba a ser otra de las bailarinas de aquel burdel VIP pero, cuando uno de los clientes la escucho cantar, no solo se enamoro, sino que la compro (literal) al dueño de aquel burdel y la lanzo a la fama, claro ella cantaba solo en Francia, alejada de su pais de origen, Japon.. pero Kagome tenia la esperanza de llegar a ser tan famosa como para aparecer por casualidad por algun medio en Japon y que su familia la reconociera, pero no, era imposible.. ya Kouga habia pagado a todos los medios de ese lugar para que nadie se enterara y a una agencia especializada que no permitiera que a Kagome se le sacara ninguna foto.. Ademas de que la habia amenazado con que si ella decia algo.. la mataria. No habia escapatoria, estaba condenada a ser La rosa escarlata hasta que dejara de ser bella y por fin dieran fin a su vida, pero entonces aparecio El...**

**But it's over..**

**(pero se ha acabado)**

** ¿o no?**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. **

**OKEY, LES DI UN GRAAAN ADELANTO JAJA, ESPERO LES GUSTE MI PROXIMO FIC :D Y VOTEN! **

**AHORA VOLVIENDO A EL FIC, ¡MILES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEVS! :)**

**COMENZEMOS!...**

* * *

El tic en el ojo de el peliplateado hizo su aparicion, al igual que... su ira  
_¿¡COMO QUE MI AMOR!?¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO KAGOME!?-  
Kagome simplemente elevo sus manos, formo un cuadro con ellas y cerro uno de sus ojos.  
-sip, dan la perfecta imagen de dos gritones e irritantes concentidos- dijo Kagome para luego empezar a reir, contagiandole la risa a Bankotsu y aumentando la ira de Inuyasha.  
-¡INU MI AMOR! ESA MUQUI ME AMENAZO DE MUERTE! TENEMOS QUE LLAMAR A LA POLICIA!-  
-pff.. yo no te amenaze de muerte- dijo Kagome- pero...no esta mal la idea- dijo para hacercarse lentamente a Kikyo con una sonrisa malisiosa quien solo atino a ocultarse detras de su fuerte y irritado novio.  
-jajajajaja...- sip Kagome era, y estaba destornillandose de la risa- tranquila em... comoseaquetellames, no te voy a hacer nada. Ban te presento a Inuyasha Taisho y su novia, de la cual no recuerdo el nobre-  
-¡COMO OSAS NO SABER MI NOMBRE!¡ACASO VIVES EN MARTE!¡SOY LA PROXIMA SUPER MODELO KIKYO!¿¡QUE ACASO VIVES EN MARTE!?-  
-enserio, no se como tu garganta resiste estar tanto tiempo gritando-  
-un placer Inuyasha y GritonanoviadeInuyasha, soy Bankotsu- dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar a Inuyasha, obiamente sin recibir nada como respuesta mas que una mirada asesina- bueno, te dejo para que hables con tus amigos Kag-  
-gracias Ban- dijo Kagome regalandole una sonrisa  
-Kagome tenemos que hablar- dijo por fin Inuyasha.

* * *

Kikyo sonrio "al fin le pondra los puntos a esa chiquilla" penso  
-Kikyo vete porfavor, y si es posible pierdete- dijo restandole importancia Inuyasha  
-¿que?¡osito no me hagas esas bromas!¡ y menos rebajandome enfrente de la servidumbre!- dijo una Kikyo furiosa. GRAN ERROR.  
- ¡YA NO TE AGUANTO!- se volteo a verla exasperado- ¿¡ QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA HABLARLE ASI A KAGOME!?¡TERMINAMOS!¡SI TE VUELVO A CRUZAR EN MI CAMINO DIFUNDIRE POR TODO TU ESTUPIDO COLEGIO LA RAZON DE QUE NO SEAS TODAVIA UNA MODELO!¡ DE QUE NINGUNA AGENCIA TE QUIERA TOMAR!¿¡ENTENDISTE!?-  
-osito..-  
-¡Y YA DEJA DE DECIRME ASI!-  
Kikyo miro a Inuyasha con furia, pero luego su mirada cambio a una de tristeza y comenzo a llorar, lagrimas de cocodrilo, como se imaginaran.  
-Inuyasha, ¿como puedes tratar asi a la madre de tu futuro hijo?-  
-¿HIJO?, NO ME HAGAS REIR KIKYO USAMOS MILES DE METODOS PARA EVITAR ESO YA QUE TU DECIAS QUE PERDERIAS TU FIGURA, ESTOY SEGURO QUE SI ALGUN DIA LLEGAS A QUEDAR EMBARAZADA SERIAS CAPAZ DE ABORTAR AL POBRE NIÑO-  
-¡INUYASHA ES SUFICIENTE!-grito Kagome, saltando la barra y dirigiendose a una Kikyo que lo miraba fingiendo dolor- ven Kikyo, sera mejor que te laves la cara y tomes algo- dijo Kagome ofresiendole la mano a Kikyo quien la miro extrañada  
-¿¡KAGOME NO ME DIGAS QUE LE CREES ESA ESTUPIDEZ DEL BEBE!?-  
-no inuyasha, es obio que no esta embarazada, estubo bebiendo un daiquiri y, a menos que fuera una desalmada que no le interesa su hijo, es obio que no esta embarazada.. pero tampoco se mereze que le hagas pasar este momento-  
-¿¡QUE!?¡ SE MEREZE ESTO Y MUCHO MAS!¡TU MISMA LO DIJISTE!¡QUIZO FINGIR ESTAR EMBARAZADA!-  
-lo se Inuyasha, y me parece algo estupido digno de hacer de alguien muy infantil y frio, pero tu ya eres bastante grande y creo que te deberias dar cuenta que esa no es forma de tratar a nadie, pense que eras mas adulto y ibas a poder manejar bien la situacion pero veo que no-.  
-kagome yo..- dijo inuyasha, pero no llego a continuar porque Kagome ya se habia llevado a Kikyo a el sector en donde los empleados tenian a su disposicion unos sillones con una mesa y un televisor, un baño y un vestidor.

* * *

Inuyasha se dispuso a esperar y lo que vio definitivamente no lo esperaba, Kikyo salia echa una furia y con un ojo morado y detras de ella una Kagome que solo poseia un par de rasguños en su mejilla.  
-¿que demonios paso ahi?- le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome.  
- me equivoque-  
-¿que?-  
-a veces no esta tan mal ser inmaduro, menos con esas malditas huecas, superficiales, frias y malditas..- pero no pudo continuar, Inuyasha la estaba besando.  
-me enamore de ti desde el dia en que te conoci- dijo un Inuyasha sonriente- te amo Kagome-  
Kagome lo miraba aterrada-¿¡que demonios te tomaste!?-  
-nada, estoy completamente cuerdo.. Si me costo aceptarlo, pero despues de ver como reaccionaste con Kikyo antes y ahora- se rie- me doy cuenta de que eres perfecta para mi Kagome, para cualquiera que te conosca en realidad, por eso, no te voy a dejar ir.. se mia Kagome- le dijo poniendo su frente sobre la de la chica y aspirando su delicioso aroma  
-estas completamente loco..- dijo Kagome mirandolo  
-si, por ti-  
-ya Inuyasha deja de decir estupideces-  
-Kagome, por favor, dame una oportunidad...-  
-inuyasha ¿que demonios..-  
-antes de que me digas cualquier cosa quiero decirte que te amo desde que nos conocimos en el viñedo, aquel dia me enamore de ti, pero cuando te vi con mi hermano decidi callarme y me negue a este sentimiento pero ya no puedo mas.. te amo Kagome-  
-me estas dando miedo Inuyasha.. ¿sabes que no debes fumar ni aspirar nada de lo que te den no?-  
-¡ya Kagome te lo digo enserio deja de bromear!-  
-inuyasha, yo no estoy enamorada de ti..-  
- lo se- dijo con pesar y tristeza- pero te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que te enamores de mi Kagome-  
-ahora me estas dando mas miedo, inuyasha no puedes hacer eso..-  
Una idea paso por la cabeza del peliplateado quien solto a Kagome y tapo su rostro con su flequillo  
-¿lo amas verdad?-  
-¿eh?-  
-a Sesshomaru, ¿lo amas verdad?-  
-¿Sesshomaru?-lo miro sin expresion y Inuyasha sintio que el corazon se le estrujaba, tenia miedo a la respuesta de Kagome  
-pfff... jajajajajajaja- Inuyasha la miro, estaba enojado, pero amaba esa risa..- ¿enserio? jajajajaja ¡tienes que estar bromeando! Sesshy es mas hermano para mi de lo que lo es para ti..-  
-¿entonces de quien demonios estas enamorada?-  
-facil, de nadie Inuyasha-  
- bien porque para el proximo viernes estaras enamorada de mi- dijo arrogante  
-¿eh?-  
-asi es, hare que te enamores de mi para el proximo viernes- dijo Inuyasha para luego irse dejando a una Kagome confundida-¿POR QUE HOY TODOS SALEN CON LO MISMO?-dijo recordando lo ocurrido con Kikyo hace unos minutos..

FLASHBACK

-¿por que hiciste eso?, esta bien que te digo hueca a veces pero no era para que te tomes taan enserio el papel jaja- dijo Kagome para romper un poco el hielo..

-¡escuchame bien muqui mugrienta! ¡no pase tanto tiempo con Inuyasha para que tu llegues y me alejes de todolo que es mio! ¡Inuyasha y su fortuna es mia! ¡asi que no te entrometas en mis planes!-

-¿entonces no fingiste estar embarazada porque estas enamorada de Inuyasha- dijo Kagome pensativa

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA METERTE EN MIS PLANES! ¡HARE LO QUE SEA POR MI FUTURO Y TU NO LO ARRUINARAS!.. ASI QUE DEJA DE CREERTE CENICIENTA Y COMIENZA A COMPORTARTE COMO LA QUE ERES... ¡UNA MUCAMA MUGRIENTA!-

PLAAAF..

Se escucho en toda la sal como Kikyo caia al suelo producto de la cachetada de Kagome..

- te matare!- grito Kikyo

-eso quiero verlo- dijo una seria Kagome

Kikyo se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzo a tirarle de los pelos y rasguñarle la cara, nada buena en lo que hacia, Kagome la iba a ignorar pero entonces... click

Kagome miro incredula la mano de Kikyo, alli estaba el hermoso collar que su padre le habia regalado por sus 16 años, el ULTIMO collar que su padre le habia regalado, su ULTIMO regalo. Se desato una ola de furia en ella.

Kikyo sonreia victoriosa con esa cadena de plata en la mano, entonces Kagome se acerco a ella y le propino un MUY fuerte golpe, para luego quitarle de la mano su cadena, empujar a Kikyo al suelo y susurrarle al oido..

-la proxima vez que te vea, seran mas que solo unos golpes.. te metiste en donde no debias maldita idiota- y luego se levanto, dejando que Kikyo la mirara asustada para levantarse lentamente..

-se que e enamoraste de el, pero no dejare que me lo quites, no me dan miedo tus amenazas- dijo tratando de aparentar fortaleza

-pues deberias, en cuanto a Inuyasha.. no me interesa, si se fijo en una siliconada como tu, no vale la pena...-

Kikyo salio echa una furia "¿¡COMO DEMONIOS SE HABIA DADO CUENTA DE SUS SILICONAS!?"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

**YA SE, ¿ALGO CORTO NO? ES QUE NO ME LLEGA MUCHA INSPIRACION EN ESTE FIC ULTIMAMENTE.. DEBE SER POR LAS IDEAS PARA MI NUEVO FIC, NOSE U.U**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO! :D Y VOTEN VOTEN! **

**BY THE HARLEY DAVIDSON LADY**


End file.
